The Christmas Before He Was Mine
by Twilight Writing Contest
Summary: Entry 15: By LePrincessKiara. "It's Christmas Time and Bella is lonely, who is there to comfort her?"


**Hey everyone. This is my entry for Twilight Writing Contest. It's a past-take on my story Esme's Coven. For all those who haven't read Esme's Coven I'll give a brief over view here. Esme created the Coven, she is the leader she created Bella first, then Carlisle then Edward then the others. If you like this story please read Esme's Coven. **

**Summary: It's Christmas Time and Bella is lonely, who is there to comfort her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did I'd be much richer and much more famous.**

~o~

BPOV

Christmas time, I like it well enough it's great really. In the morning we all sit around our huge Christmas tree that Alice has decorated perfectly. We're all in matching pyjamas and we pass around presents. It's a Cullen Family tradition.

Christmas was the perfect time for extravagant gifts, gifts like the 'house' Esme had built for Alice and Emmett. House wouldn't be the word I'd use though, since it had a tower on it, it was more like a castle, it made Alice happy though and with Edward, Rose, Esme, Carlisle and I working on it for the happy couple it hadn't taken all that long to get it finished.

I'd brought Rosalie a huge car work shop, so she had a place to work on her cars without being disturbed. She loved it naturally. It fit in with Carlisle's gift of 100 scrap cars and 10 vintage cars. She was ecstatic. For Edward I'd brought him a new grand piano and Esme had created a new room in the house with the perfect sound proofing. Each note was as pure as unspoiled as could be.

Carlisle had been difficult, sure he was the one I was closest too, but I'd found some really old medical journals, some from before Esme was even born. They'd cost the most out of all the gifts I'd brought but he was fascinated by them. Esme had been obvious; I'd managed to get some of her art work shown in Louvre in Paris. I don't think my ears will ever recover from her scream.

I'd decked out Alice and Emmett's wardrobe in the highest fashion for Alice, since looking her best was the most important thing in the world for Alice. She was very happy and grateful, stating she hated to stay on top of the fashions. Emmett had been the easiest, it was another gift that went with the house, I'd helped Esme build a basement gym with a wrestling pit made out of titanium and we'd built a massive entertainment room, with all the most advanced and high-tech gadgets you could think of, plus VIP tickets to the world gamer convention. If Esme hadn't have intervened I'm sure he never would have put me down.

I had one rule around Christmas; I was not allowed to look into the future to see what my family had got me. I didn't like that rule much, but I allowed it since it was more fun to actually be surprised by the gifts.

Alice had gotten me the complete works of Shakespeare, the first edition complete works of Emily Bronte and Charles Dickens. I was thankful for the books and would treasure them, they were obviously very special. Emmett had been much more extravagant and brought me a true crystal ball and plane tickets to Mystic country as well as suite bookings for us all in Grand Pequot Tower, plus the deeds to a psychic shop. I don't think I'd ever laughed so hard. I loved it though and had tackled him for a hug. Again Esme had to break us up before we broke something.

I took my place next to Carlisle again smiling happily.

My gift from Esme was a father and daughter photo-shoot day and a personalised version of Alice in Wonderland. I giggled at the book and had to agree that Emmett was the mad hatter, although Edward was a close second with his crazy hair, Edward was the best white rabbit though, Esme was a hilarious Cheshire cat, Carlisle was very good as the King of Hearts and Rosalie as the Queen of hearts made me giggle. I laughed when I found out who was who. Carlisle's gift to me was a beautiful diamond and sapphire jewellery set, with a gorgeous heart locket. It was inscribed on the back in Italian.Translate from: English

Type text or a website address or translate a document.

Cancel

_Non ci potrà mai essere un padre che ama sua figlia il modo in cui ti amo. X._

I reached up to touch the necklace, holding it close. It was so beautiful and I knew I'd treasure it forever.

Return to Pooh Corner started playing on my Iphone and I smiled. Trust Edward to get me something like this. He brought me a new iPhone since I 'accidently' broke my other one. He purchased all the apps I liked and downloaded all my favourite music. Including things he himself had composed. A few we had performed together. Rosalie had brought my a whole new bedroom set and worked with Esme to have my room redesigned. Hot pink, white and black. It was going to be amazing.

It was a family tradition to go massively over board when it came to birthday and Christmas gifts. Like Rosalie's first class aeroplane tickets to Las Vegas and suite room bookings in the Bellagio for two weeks for Emmett and me. Alice looked ready to kill Rose before she'd received her tickets and hotel resevations for her, Esme and Rosalie to go shopping in Tokyo for two weeks. I was a little miffed at missing that one, but I was more than happy to go to Vegas with my favourite brother for two weeks. It only got better when Edward gave Carlisle tickets for Vegas as well and he recieved a request to play piano for the Aurora Symphony Orchestra.

Esme was naturally worried about Edward being out all along, but Carlilse said that he already had seats booked for the Denali coven.

I was so lost in my musings I was started by the soft clump of snow that landed on my nose. I looked up at the inky black sky, seeing the beautiful soft chrystaline white drops that were falling. My superior eyes seeing every tiny flake.

I sighed sadly. It was hard being the only non mated one in my family. Now was couple time, another christmas tradition. Alice and I normally spent this time together, but with Emmett in the family now and over his newborn years he was... well I'd rather not think about what he was doing. I fought off the vision that was threatening to come up. I was not going to think about Emmett and Alice in their couple time.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Came Carlisle's voice. I spun around in surprise to see him walking up to me.

"A penny? My thoughts are worth more than that".

I said easily. It was almost an automatic responce now.

"Well, if your not willing to tell me I could always ask Alice".

He said coming up behind me and wraping his arms around me, droping his chin over the top of my head.

"You could try, but I asked Rose to sheild me. Mental privacy you know".

I said tapping my head. Carlisle chuckled.

"Alright, alright. How about a dollar for them?"

I sighed and raised my arms so they were holding Carlisle's too me. The embrace was almost intimate and had he been my mate it would have been considered so. However I was his daughter in everything but blood and so there was nothing intimate here.

"I don't know. I'm just thinking really".

I said softly.

"He is out there you know. You just have to be patient".

Carlisle said understanding me better than the rest of my family.

"And once you find him. I'm sure Emmett and I can put the holy fear of god in him".

Carlisle said. Even without looking I could tell he was smirking.

I rolled my eyes.

"I love you too you know Dad".

I said smirking.

We stood in silence for a bit, just enjoying each others presence.

"Merry Christmas my darling daughter".

Carlisle said pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"Merry Christmas Dad".

~o~

**There you go. I hoped you like it. It took me a while to write but I'm rather pleased with it. Please Vote and Read Esme's Coven if you like it.**

**LPK.**


End file.
